Toni Palermo
by Whitetuxman88
Summary: Party in Atlantic Quays
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One- Party in Liberty  
  
To any ordinary citizen, it might just be another ordinary night in Liberty. Unless you happen to live by Atlantic Quays. Yes, tonight a party is going down in the warehouse. Outside the warehouse are several vehicles of many types. There are at least three limos, several luxury Sentinels, several Kurumas, and one Patriot. On both sides of the doorway into the warehouse are to guards, in black tuxedoes which hide a bulletproof vest. Inside the warehouse is where the real action is. You would think that with a party hosted inside of an industrial building would be a rave, but that is not the case.  
  
The warehouse is instead covered in traditional ballroom decor.  
  
This surprises most of the people at the party, including Toni Palermo, who sits at a table in a corner of the warehouse. Toni, who is clad in a white tuxedo, eyes the spectacle around him. Women in party dresses, men in sport coats and tuxedos, waiters serving glasses of champagne to every attendee. All of this, just to satisfy the whims of a wealthy business man.  
  
In contrast with the other partygo-ers, Toni is not very active. Even after one hour of attending the party, he has barely moved from his seat. His face shows that he is fully content. His simple mood would change in a few seconds.  
  
A woman in an ice blue dress walks over to Toni's near vacant table. She pauses, turns to Toni in an angelic voice asks one question.  
  
"May I sit here?"  
  
Toni was in a state of temporary shock. "Huh? What? Oh, sorry ma'am. Yes, of course you may have a seat."  
  
Toni jumped up and pulled a chair out for the woman.  
  
"Wonderful party, don't you agree?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes, it is." Toni replied. At this moment Toni took a good look at the inquisitive woman. Her face reminded Toni of an angel, with golden hair and green eyes. She also filled out her dress quite nicely. Toni, then said possibly the most dumbest thing to say.  
  
"I like your dress on you, however, I do think it would look better on my bedroom floor."  
  
After completing possibly the most moronic pick up line ever, his face froze with a deer-in-the-headlights look. The lady too, was stunned at first. Her face then blushed.  
  
"Don't you think you should ask of my name first?"  
  
Toni stammered, "Uh, uh, uh, uh, yuh...yuh..yuh Yeah."  
  
"My name is Teresa, Teresa Fulton."  
  
"Uh, my name is Toni Palermo..." Toni replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you Toni. You know, this may go against my better judgement, maybe we should leave this party." Teresa said to a stunned Toni.  
  
"Where will we go?" Toni realized he asked another dumbass question.  
  
"Marco's bistro, were we can talk some more. I've taken a liking to you, Toni..." said Teresa.  
  
Teresa got up out of her chair, extended her arm to Toni. Toni took her arm and escorted her out of the warehouse to her parked Sentinel. He didn't want to scare her by checking for a car bomb, but he realized she probably figured out he was a mobster by his Palermo name. It didn't matter. she got into the car, started the ignition and motioned for Toni to do the same. Toni opened the passenger door, stepped in and closed the door. Teresa then began to drive off towards St. Mark's. 


	2. Shots in the Night

Chapter two-  
  
Teresa's Sentinel pulls up to the parking lot at Marco's Bistro after a short drive. Toni gets out of the car first and walks around to open Teresa's door. Teresa gets out of the car seat and takes Toni's arm as he walks up the stairs into Marco's. It is a quiet night in Marco's, there are only a few cars parked in the parking lot, and only a few patrons seated. A waiter then leads Toni and Teresa to a seat by the window.  
  
"What will you two have?" the waiter shrewdly asked.  
  
Teresa tried to speak up, but she was cut off by Toni.  
  
"We will have two glasses of champagne please. Give me your highest quality," Toni politely commanded.  
  
"Of course, sir," the waiter bowed and walked off to the kitchen.  
  
"Toni.. there is something I must tell you," said Teresa quietly.  
  
"What is it?" Toni asked with some surprise in his voice.  
  
Teresa paused as the waiter returned with the two glasses of champagne.  
  
"My name isn't Teresa Fulton.."  
  
Toni's faced morphed into a mask of surprise. He began to take a sip of his champagne.  
  
Teresa quickly said, "My name is really Teresa... Teresa Guccioni."  
  
Toni then spit back into his glass after hearing the name Guccioni.  
  
"Are you serious?! Guccioni? That means you must be.."  
  
"Yes, I am Luigi Guccioni's daughter.."  
  
"But, he placed a hit out on you! Ten thousand dollars to whoever pumps you full of lead!" Toni was fully shocked at this point. He wasn't ready for the surprise that would come his way next.  
  
"Yes, when I heard your Palermo name, I knew you would be the only person to give me protection..." Teresa was cut off by the sound of an AK-47 firing several rounds.  
  
Toni instinctively grabbed Teresa's shoulders and threw her to the floor, and not a minute too soon. The hail of bullets just barely missed Teresa as they shattered the glass window near them. The few patrons in Marco's screamed in terror and dove to the floor.  
  
"We gotta get you out of here!" Toni's voiced showed that of obvious concern as he contemplated a means of escape. "My place is a few blocks away.. I doubt we will get that far. Actually maybe we can."  
  
"How?" Teresa asked.  
  
"You'll see," Toni then grabbed Teresa's arm as he raced for the fire escape. He was amazed when he was not greeted by a hail of bullets, so he raced down the fire escape and onto the streets pulling the delicate Teresa with him.  
  
"Wait here, and give me your keys to your car," Toni commanded. Teresa quietly obeyed and gave him the keys. He then pulled out his Uzi and snuck around the wall surrounding Marco's parking lot. He peeked around the corner and saw the wannabe assailant standing by Teresa's car reloading his clip of ammunition. Toni aimed his gun and fired one single shot. Time seemed to have slowed down as the bullet was in flight. Every second seemed like a minute. The time warp finally ended as the bullet hit the assasin in the arm. Toni figured that the assasin was a rookie, and wouldn't be very tolerant to pain. Fortunately, Toni was right. The assailant passed out from the pain in his arm. Toni then ran up to Teresa's car, jumped in and placed the key into the ignition. The car started up, Toni put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. He then drove up to the spot where he left Teresa. He blinked the lights to the car, and Teresa ran up to the door and quicky jumped in. Toni then sped off to his apartment.  
  
The couple arrived at Toni's apartment without further incident. Toni led Teresa to the elevator which took them to his penthouse on the top floor. She was very pleased with the sight of Toni opening the door to his safe apartment. She was also pleasantly surprised to see that he had to unlock another door to his safe haven. Teresa then ran to a couch in the living room and collapsed on it.  
  
Toni finally was able to take a good look at Teresa. She was very beautiful. Her face, her whole body even, reminded Toni of an angel.  
  
"Toni, do you have a place for me to sleep? I have a feeling I won't return home tonight," said Teresa with a sarcastic grin on her face.  
  
Toni, of course thought of the response every guy would say in this situation, but he instead chose the gentleman's response, "You can sleep in my bed, I will sleep on the couch."  
  
"Toni, that is very sweet of you." Teresa got off the couch to kiss Toni. "You can't have a woman like me sleep alone tonight, can you?"  
  
Teresa then grabbed Toni's arm and led him around the apartment until she eventually found his bedroom.... 


	3. Morning

Chapter three-  
  
Toni awoke to the sight of Teresa laying next to him on his bed. He remembered last night, and was strangely over-joyed at the sight of Teresa sleeping next to him. He sat up in his bed and looked over at Teresa, noticing that the covers had slid down so her upper body was exposed to the cold air. He got out of bed, walked to her side of the bed and pulled the covers back up to her shoulders. After looking at Teresa's serene figure, Toni then walked to his closet where he collected two bath robes, he put his favorite blue robe on, and gave Teresa his other white robe.  
  
Toni walked into his living room and sat on the couch. With uncanny timing, his phone rang. Toni shook his head and picked up the phone after the second ring.  
  
"Hello?" asked Toni.  
  
"Yo, Toni. It's Lil' Luco." Toni didn't need the confirmation, he knew it was Luchino Syracuse from his deep yet scratchy voice. "Look, Toni. Michael still hasn't got word from Vice City. Vido still hasn't contacted Michael.  
  
"Well yes, I could have told you that." Toni looked over back to his bedroom as he saw the Teresa walk up to his door way, struggling to put on her loaned bath robe.  
  
"That's not the problem," said Luco with some urgency in his voice. "Some gang is challenging our authority, saying that we have no leadership. I need your confirmation, do you wish to name Michael as our temporary Don?"  
  
"Luco, Luco, Luco... No need to ask such questions!"  
  
Toni again eyed Teresa. "Michael is our Don for now, no please do not bother me. I'm gonna enjoy my free time, capisce?"  
  
"But Toni!..." Luco was cut off by Toni hanging up the phone.  
  
"Free time?" Teresa asked teasingly.  
  
"Free time... For you and I," Toni winked and got up to kiss Teresa. For Toni, this was possibly his longest kiss ever. Teresa and Toni looked into eachother's eyes, Toni then held onto Teresa's hand and led her down to the couch.  
  
"I'll make you some breakfast," said Toni as he bowed and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Teresa looked around the crimson red couch and over to a table. She found the remote controller for the flat screen television on the wall. She pressed the power button and the television turned on to it's last channel it was set on before it was turned off.  
  
Good afternoon, this is the Liberty City update at Noon. Our top story today is the shootout at Marco's Bistro. A small box appeared over to the left of the anchorwoman's head. The box showed a graphic of a machine gun with some spent casings surronded by police tape. The shooting took place around midnight. The shooter was apprehended shortly after police arrived, the suspect did not attempt to resist arrest, as he had been shot one time in the chest, and was found lying on the ground in the parking lot. Fortunately, no one was harmed but there was some damage to the resteraunt. We interviewed one of the patrons.  
  
"My wife and I were having dinner when all of the sudden, BAM! Gunshots rang out. I ducked for cover and my wife did the same (mutters under breath damnit). I look up to see one guy in a white tuxedo and a woman in a blue dress run out of the club..." At this point, Teresa turned off the television.  
  
Teresa sighed, got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen to help Toni (who was stuggling to break an egg without getting the shell in the pan) cook their first breakfast, knowing she would possibly cook more.. 


End file.
